


Лавка с древностями

by zelhog



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Romance, Workplace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: Он кивает. Он улыбается. Он говорит, что Чхве нравится ему очень сильно и, видимо, с первого появления в магазине, хотя даже объяснить трудно, когда это началось и когда закончится. Сынкван не знает ничего, не понимает ничего и ему страшно до чертиков.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 3





	Лавка с древностями

**Author's Note:**

> The Mamas & The Papas - Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Сынкван работает в магазине, заваленном старьем, где пыль лежит толстым слоем на каждом предмете, а все вокруг пропахло солнцем и временем. Недели с двумя выходными проводит в полутемном помещении, потому что перед единственным окном – шкаф с книгами и какой-то кухонной утварью, на последней полке которого – открытки тридцатилетней давности. Тут на потолке – единственная лампочка, распространяющая тусклый и противный желтый свет, но менять ее на другую нельзя: есть еще целый ящик с такими же, к тому же атмосфера старины и волшебности пропадет с чем-то новым, современным. 

Так ему объясняет хозяин этой «Лавки древностей» в первый его рабочий день, гордо обводя ладонями разбросанное и старое. Он едва ли похож на Диккенса или дедушку Нелл, но _считает себя прямым потомком, чья душа – «продолжение увлекательности и выдуманности романа», а сам он – точная копия по характеру и не вызывает сомнений, что подружился бы с писателем._ Бу глаза закатывает, когда слышит эти слова, произнесенные так вдохновленно и шепотом, отворачивается и думает, что не вписывается во все это – такой новый и родившийся всего-то двадцать два года назад. 

В нем и пафоса нет столько, чтобы работать в таком месте уверенно и с удовольствием.

Поэтому он учится пропадать за кассой, в самом углу, куда вешает плакаты своей любимой группы, прячет лампу, черную и изогнутую, чтобы никто не заметил ни его, ни этих вещей. Там кресло, зеленое и потертое, маленький кофейный столик с сотней несмываемых пятен и царапин, и розетка, чуть ли не единственная на весь магазин. Сынкван всеми силами пытается скрыться там от пыли, не дать ей пропитать себя, чтобы не стать таким же – _едва работающим и изношенным_. Он постоянно смотрит в свой телефон, который уже спустя два дня начинает казаться ему нитью, связывающей с реальностью, старается не делать резких движений, не чихать и не кашлять, а то задохнется – _в старине_. 

Ему хотелось бы работать в месте более ярком, желательно желтом, чтобы даже в пасмурные дни было что-то яркое и теплое, похожее на солнечный свет, и можно было бы срастаться с иллюзией, улыбаться клиентам и ходить с высоко поднятой головой, гордый тем, что в таком свете он проводит много времени. Но у него же всего-то подработка на лето, пока учебы нет, а лавка с антиквариатом – недалеко от дома, пусть и на отшибе огромного города, и заглядывают сюда редко. 

_Удобно_. _Быстро_. Можно даже ночью добираться до дома спокойно, не боясь темноты, потому что окружать она тебя будет максимум пять минут. 

Если идти очень медленно. 

А потом – все равно скрываешься от нее среди четырех стен маленькой квартиры. Тоже не желтой. Серой скорее, но уже привычной, поэтому не отталкивающей. Чтобы съесть быстрый ужин, подумать, что в холодильнике есть такого, что сойдет за завтрак, и лечь спать, надеясь, что удастся выспаться и встать бодрым – готовым к старине.

Бу старается всеми силами не морщиться, когда, открывая магазин, включает свет, загорающийся противным тусклым, и не вздыхать, ныряя в свой угол в прохудившееся кресло. Он учится не жалеть себя, потому что его работа – не самая плохая в мире. Она просто ему не нравится. _Так бывает._

Сынкван со временем даже начинает улыбаться редким клиентам, отвечать на их вопросы вежливо, не натянуто и вступать в долгие беседы, потому что люди приносят с собой воздух, пропахший городской суетой, и атмосферу такую же, как на улицах. От них исходит энергия чего-то нового, даже если ищут они книги, издававшиеся в последний раз пятьдесят лет назад, чашку такую же, как была в любимом сервизе прабабушки, или монету, потертую, но стоящую внимания. Бу старается запоминать факты, которые ему рассказывают, кивать и удивляться искренне, потому что на самом деле он знает намного меньше обо всех тех вещах, о которые спотыкается каждый день, чем каждый из заглядывающих в магазин людей. 

Ему даже становится интересно. Но пыльно и тоскливо все-таки больше.

_Пока не появляется Хансоль_ – одетый в желтую толстовку, яркую настолько, что слепит глаза, солнцезащитные очки с фиолетовыми стеклами и белые шорты. Сынкван не к месту думает, что, если парень вдруг дотронется до чего-то в лавке, на его одежде останется грязное пятно. Но тот прислоняется животом к высокой стойке, за которой прячется Бу, опираясь на нее руками, и спрашивает что-то о пластинках, желательно таких, которые можно было бы проиграть, сунув в электрофон.

Сынкван моргает удивленно, думая, какие именно это музыкальные пластинки, и чем они отличаются от тех, что свалены в кучу в правом углу от входа. Он кивает осторожно, пытаясь выглядеть уверенным, и указывает длинным пальцем в ту сторону. 

Глаза Хансоля тогда начинают блестеть азартом и радостью. Он улыбается широко, кивает в ответ и бормочет что-то скомканное и неловкое в благодарность. Разворачивается и быстро идет в указанном направлении. 

Сынкван начинает надеяться, что там парню удастся найти то, что ему нужно. Берет телефон в руки, опускается снова в свое кресло, уже готовится исчезнуть среди непрерывного потока новостей, но не успевает, потому что слышит – _что-то падает, бьется, разлетается и шуршит_. Он медленно поднимается на ноги, выглядывает нерешительно из своего укрытия и видит, как Хансоль, испуганный и удивленный, сидит среди пожелтевших страниц, открытых книг, мягких игрушек и разбитого стекла. 

Сердце замирает, воздух выходит у него из легких одним выдохом, а мысли спутываются в плотный комок.

Бу пугается, кидая телефон в кресло. Выбегая, чтобы оказаться рядом, схватить за руку и оттащить, спрашивая, не поранился ли и где больно. У Сынквана дрожат голос и руки, а сам он вертит парня, осматривая со всех сторон, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке, и совсем не слышит, как ему говорят, что нет ни царапинки, что не нужно волноваться и все хорошо. Его призывают успокоиться мягким голосом, едва заметной улыбкой и легким поглаживанием чужой ладони большим пальцем, но он не замечает ничего. Не хочет. Ему страшно до чертиков, потому что ему не нравится, когда громко и опасно.

Когда кто-то может пострадать.

Но Хансоль все же – с трудом – отстраняется от чужой обеспокоенности, лезет в рюкзак, чтобы выудить из него термос, такой же желтый, как и его толстовка, и налить немного жидкости в крышку. Бу теряется на мгновение, когда ее протягивают ему, но послушно берет в ладони. Пахнет это все мятой, ромашкой и лимоном, а на вкус оказывается сладким, горячим и немного кислым-прохладным. 

Он улыбается, облизывается и успокаивается.

Ему слишком неловко, чтобы поднять глаза, поэтому он не видит, как парень улыбается ему тоже. Сынкван смотрит на грязные деревянные половицы и гадает, как того зовут, стоит ли заставлять его помогать ему с уборкой и можно ли попросить налить еще чая, но получает ответы тут же, будто Хансоль умеет читать чужие мысли. 

_А у Бу просто на лице все написано._

Ему отдают термос ( _почти полный_ ), представляются и спрашивают, как его, Сынквана, зовут, и говорят, что все уберут, только пусть он покажет, где лежит все необходимое, и места, куда нужно разбросанное сложить. С улыбкой, настолько широкой и открытой, что он теряется на мгновение снова, смущенный. 

Убираются они в тот день вместе, но до самого закрытия. Разговаривают о безделушках и важности, обмениваются случайными прикосновениями и улыбками. Смеются громко и не замечают, как на одежде друг друга оседает пыль. Сынкван чихает, кашляет, отмахивается от грязных облаков, когда складывает на место книги, но думает, что, возможно, сможет полюбить свою работу немного больше.

Если к нему будут каждый день приходить в яркой одежде и угощать вкусным чаем.

Хансоль появляется на следующий день тоже. Пишет сообщение утром, заставляя подавиться Бу хлебом с шоколадной пастой, спрашивая, во сколько открывается магазин. Приносит с собой в желтом термосе не чай, но кофе, вкусно пахнущий корицей и орехом. Улыбается все так же широко и тепло, задает вопросы о музыкальных пластинках и просит Сынквана сходить вместе с ним и поискать – вдруг он снова создаст шум и беспорядок.

Нужные пластинки они так и не находят, потому что теряются среди полок и стопок, разбросанных вещей и историй из детства. Бу никогда не замечал, что все в этом месте – знакомое. Такое же, как в фильмах, стертых воспоминаниях и забытых местах. Он даже находит ковер, спрятанный под кастрюлями, ничем не отличающийся от того, что лежал в его комнате, когда ему было шесть. К нему в голову закрадывается идея – _убраться_. Стереть отовсюду пыль, расставить все на свои места, чтобы было видно каждую деталь, не приходилось что-то долго искать, не было паутины в углах и грязного пола под ногами. 

Возможно, ему даже дышать станет легче тогда, и будет немного свободнее. 

Сынкван не успевает даже додумать до конца, составить список необходимого для уборки, когда Чхве дергает его за рукав кофты, привлекая внимания, и, почесывая неловко кончик носа, спрашивает, не хотел ли он никогда привести это место в порядок. А то он готов помочь. _Со всем._

Бу смеется и отвечает, что такие яркие вещи, как у Хансоля, не совместимы с уборкой, а парень только пожимает плечами, обещая найти в своем шкафу что-то, что не жалко было бы после – выбросить.

Они вместе приводят в порядок это место за неделю, и после оказывается, что стены в лавке, если их вымыть, мягкого _желтого_ цвета, половицы могут скрипеть приятно, а еще есть целых три окна, просто два из них были завешаны зелеными шторами, настолько грязными, что не замечались раньше. В лавке все еще тускло и таинственно, только теперь с чем-то приятным, волшебным и чистым, что поймать невозможно, но бежать из нее на улицу больше не хочется.

Они расставляют на подоконниках кактусы. Вешают на стены картины и треснутые пластинки, собирая из них узоры. Находят старые колонки, воспроизводящие музыку с шуршанием и очень тихо, но благодаря этому тишина рассеивается вместе с пылью и начинает казаться, что место оживает. 

Покупателей тоже становится больше. Как и чувств внутри Бу, с которыми разбираться он не хочет.

Сынкван думает, когда Хансоль перестанет приходить к нему на работу, помогать с мелочами, приносить ему что-то очень вкусное и разговаривать так, словно ему действительно интересно слушать такого, как он. У него же и шутки глупые, и щеки пухлые, и смех дурацкий абсолютно, а еще историй из жизни, которые можно было бы рассказать, на пальцах одной руки пересчитать можно. Он пугается, когда картина пустого магазина, без парня в яркой одежде рядом, всплывает в его голове, и Кван вдруг понимает, что хочет, чтобы Чхве был рядом с ним и дальше. 

Начинает придумывать еще больше того, что делать вообще-то совсем необязательно, но, если и делать, то можно и самому справиться, но выставляет так, что без Хансоля не обойдется. Просит приготовить такой же чай, как в самый первый день. Начинает избегать чужих касаний, не обнимает больше сам, шарахается, когда видит протянутую к нему руку и осторожничает.

Вдруг понимает. 

_Ему нравится – так сильно – Чхве Хансоль._

И это пугает до чертиков. Потому что дружить с ним можно легко и с первых секунд знакомства, а все, что выходит за грань, – такое сложное и невероятно смущающее, что лучше похоронить на задворках сознания и делать вид, что этого нет и никогда не было.  
Ему просто нравится то, что Чхве может приготовить и налить в свой яркий термос, а не сам парень. _Точно_.

Но еще – разговаривать с ним, обнимать и смотреть, как он улыбается, смеется и перекладывает вещи с одного места на другое. Как он сосредоточенно обдумывает что-то прежде, чем сделать, как дает ему выговориться, слушая, терпеливо и мягко, не прерывая. Нравится встречаться с ним взглядом и понимать, что Хансоль смотрит иногда тоже, с любопытством заглядывая в чужие глаза. Так, будто знает о нем все, но готов узнать еще больше.

Чхве раскладывает на полках пучки сушеной мяты, перевязанные разноцветными лентами, и едва касается пальцев Бу, передавая ему несколько, чтобы он положил их рядом со своим креслом, но этого хватает, чтобы сердце у Сынквана начало чечетку танцевать. Он чувствует, как его щеки становятся красными, пугается и бормочет что-то неразборчивое, пытаясь придумать предлог и сбежать как можно дальше. 

Но спотыкается, не сделав и трех шагов, жмурится, когда чувствует прикосновения чужих рук, и вынуждает себя собраться и восстановить равновесие. Уйти от касаний, вывернуться и улыбнуться благодарно и почти не натянуто.

Сынкван хочет выглядеть искренним в тот момент, когда взгляд Хансоля – _обеспокоенный_ – останавливается на нем, а сам парень спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Пальцы Бу сжимают мяту сильнее, отчего она крошится и падает на пол, ударяя в нос резким запахом.

Он кивает. Он улыбается. Он говорит, что Чхве _нравится_ ему очень сильно и, видимо, с первого появления в магазине, хотя даже объяснить трудно, когда это началось и когда закончится. Сынкван не знает ничего, не понимает ничего и ему страшно до чертиков. 

_Сынкван так увлекается, что не замечает, как его обнимают, крепко прижимая к себе, а сам он утыкается в чужое плечо._

Но дышать почему-то становится немного легче. И он замолкает постепенно, обхватывает ладонями чужие плечи. Тычется губами куда-то в шею, предупреждая, и улыбается, когда Хансоль наклоняется к нему. 

Сынкван чувствует его улыбку губами и думает, что, когда лето закончится, ему придется бросить работу. И он, наверное, даже не будет забирать отсюда свою настольную лампу. 

Но заберет с собой Чхве Хансоля. А у него – _желтую_ толстовку себе.


End file.
